Black Demon
by Victoria Hart
Summary: Italy and Germany keep being protected from the Allies' attacks. When the stranger captures on of the Allies, the other Allies decide to get to the bottom of the mystery. Rated T for Mild Language and Mild Violence Not K 'cause I want to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The time was World War II and Italy was in a trap. He had been following Germany to take over Spain or Portugal when they were surrounded. Germany had his pistol out and was aiming it at France, who was good friends with Spain, while France had his sword at Germany's throat. Italy started waving his white flag when he heard a bullet whiz right by his hair curl and become stuck in Germany's right shoulder. He screamed as Britain stepped out of the shadows with a still-smoking gun. Italy started untying the handkerchief from his makeshift white flag.

"Ha, see England, we didn't even need that _muet garçon_ America," France said with his French accent. Britain had a rope in his hand and started to Italy's hands, then Germany's hands, together in silence. France started insulting Germany in French while he just watched in silence his blood flow out of his wound and into a puddle on the grass. Italy's bandage wasn't very good. He then heard a small bird's chirp then saw another bullet fly out of the shadows and pierce through France's hair.

"Britain!" France yelled and Britain looked up. Another bullet just missed Britain's head and both Allies' faces became filled with fear.

"What the bloody hell! France, retreat!" Britain yelled as he himself ran into the woods. France looked back at Germany and Italy, stuck out his tongue, and then ran after Britain.

A black-cloaked figure emerged from the edges of the forest, making Italy grab Germany's arm to protect himself. The person walked up to the Axis countries, bent down, and started to fix Germany's wound. They worked quickly and accurately, almost the exact opposite of Italy. Italy just let the stranger fix Germany and watched them work.

After the figure finished, their hooded-head turned toward Italy, and then they disappeared. Germany was unconscious so Italy decided that they would camp here. He started a fire after a couple of tries, filled an iron pot with close river water, and then started boiling the water for pasta. Italy looked over at the sleeping Germany and smiled while pouring the stiff linguine into the now-bubbling water.

"_Why is it that he's only a-cute when's he's a-sleeping? Why a-can't he be this a-cute when he's a-wake?"_ Italy thought with a smile, "_He's always a-yelling at me when I a-do something a-wrong. Oh a-well, he's a-cute even then!_"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the Allies' Conference Room, the Allies were having a debate.

"Yeah right, man. A weirdo attacked you and France when you guys were ambushing Italy and Germany. Not believable, man," America said while leaning back in his chair as China and Russia nodded their heads in agreement.

Britain's face expressed shock.

"What! You don't believe me? Why not?" Britain yelled.

"Your story is just crazy, duh!"

"Why you bloody git! I always knew after your revolution that you were going to be an ass!"

"Hey, calm down, da. I have a question for you, Britain," Russia said. Britain quit glaring at America and focused his eyes calmly on Russia.

"Yes, what is it?" Britain said quickly.

"Where is France?" Russia asked casually while pointing at France's empty chair, "Usually you know where he is so you should know now. You were also the same one who saw him last, da."

"He's at one of his salons trying to fix his hair because a bullet went through it. He wants to bloody fix it that way it might still look good," Britain answered with a beet red face. The others fell silent and China rose.

"I'll go attack those Axis idiots and see what happens," China stated and walked to the door.

"Be careful," Russia said quickly while rising as China walked out the door. China looked at him for a few seconds, fixed his armband, and finished walking out of the room.

"Meeting over," China said while walking out of the door, then slamming the door after he exited.

The other countries were just silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy woke up with a yawn and saw that Germany was still asleep. He kissed Germany's forehead and Germany's eyes flew open. He pointed his gun automatically at Italy and Italy screamed.

"What are you a-doing? I only a-kissed you! I'm a-sorry that I a-woke you up! Please a-don't kill me! Please!" Italy pleaded as Germany put his gun away.

"Dummkopf!" Germany yelled then laid back down, wincing. Italy looked around the campsite for something to maybe help his wound. He saw a black parcel and crawled over to the package. There was a small note on the top.

Dear Italy,

Use the enclosed ointment on Germany's wound/ouchie/boo-boo. Then put the cloth bandages on the salved wound.

Italy looked at the backside of the note to see if the writer had left a name, which they hadn't. He followed the instructions and, somehow, correctly helped Germany on his first try. Germany sat up and rotated his arm.

"Amazing. This salve has done wonders on my wound. I think we now need to get help from the final member of our trio," Germany said and Italy agreed with him, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Japan.

While on their way to the closest country Germany had taken over, Belgium, they were attacked once again by the persistent Allies, this time China attacking them solo. Germany tried to reach his gun, but the ointment's numbing was wearing off and he fell onto the ground in pain. China smirked as Italy leaned down to comfort his ally.

"Silly Britain, this easier than he said would be," China said, still smirking. The smirk was quickly wiped off of his face as a bullet flew from the shadows of the surrounding forestry.

"Show yourself, coward!" China yelled and the cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows with a Japanese samurai sword in their left and black-leather-gloved hand. China reached behind his head and grabbed his metal soup spoon and the battle began. The fighters were equally skilled as they blocked each other's strikes. Italy watched in awe while Germany winced as the pain started to come back. Five minutes into the battle, China stepped back with heavy breathes.

"You certainly are skilled, but do you really think that you would be able to defeat one of the Allies?" China asked as a squadron of Chinese soldiers armed with Nagant M1895 revolvers stepped out of the forest, "Attack the Black Demon!"

The Chinese charged and the black figure grabbed an Irish flute from one of its many dark-colored folds. They blew into the instrument and a wave of black-cloaked figures leaped almost magically out of the trees. The black-cloaked figures easily defeated the Chinese soldiers, killing or badly injuring each one. The black soldiers made a clear and protected path from China to their leader, who casually walked the path to China. China kneeled down to the ground in a low bow and black figure quickly had their soldiers tie the Chinese wrists together and lead them off the battleground as prisoners of war. In, at most, five minutes, all of the Chinese soldiers, including China, and the black-cloaked soldiers were off of the field. That is, except for the leader of the black soldiers. The leader of the black soldiers walked up to Italy, who cowered away from the black-cloaked figure, and crouched down next to Italy.

"You might want to redress Germany's wounds now," the cloaked figure said with neither a voice that sounded both feminine and masculine, "Oh, and P.S., I liked China's name for me. 'Black Demon,' yes it has a good ring to it. You may call met that from now on." Italy nodded and started redressing Germany's wounds as the black-cloaked figure walked away. Italy, instinctively, was curious, but was too worried about redressing Germany's wounds and getting to a telephone to think about the "Black Demon."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Conference Room of the Allies, America, Russia, and Britain were waiting to hear from China.

They had waited five hours after China had planned to be back.

Russia had been fidgeting in his seat for about an hour now. He quickly stood up excitedly when he saw the door opening, but then sat back down sadly when it was France, with much shorter hair in a style similar to Lithuania's but was longer in the back, running in with a newspaper clutched in his right hand.

"It's China! He's been taken prisoner by the _con_ that made me cut my hair!" France exclaimed and the other uncaptured Allies all stood up in shock. America, Russia, and France had shocked looks on their faces, Britain, on the other hand, had a look of happiness on his face.

"Ha! I told you I was telling you the truth so ha!" Britain exclaimed, was glared at by everyone, and then sat down. The Allies became silent as they slowly sat down in their seats, except for Russia who kept silently standing. He walked to the door just as silently.

"Hey, man! Where are you going?" America asked the leaving country. Russia looked at America and happily smiled.

"I need to go find the asshole that took away China and torture them," Russia said happily, but with hidden anger and a guarantee to his word.


	5. Chapter 5

Russia stormed into his house with an air around him that screamed angry. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia lined up automatically to take his orders or his beatings. Russia just stomped right past his captured countries as if they were just old and dull paintings. Russia grabbed a chest that he kept in his weapons closet.

"Ummm…sir," Latvia, the Baltic state with the loosest tongue, asked their master. Russia stood up with a red-stained and iron faucet pipe in his right hand. Latvia immediately looked away.

"Yes, Latvia? What is your question?" Russia asked as nuts as a peanut.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Latvia asked nervously and Russia smiled.

"We're packing, Latvia. We're packing for getting you a brother or a sister," Russia said and the Baltic States all shuddered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab your best weapons! We have another country to conquer!"


	6. Chapter 6

At Germany's house, Japan and Italy were sitting in Germany's bedroom while Germany lay in his bed.

"So," Japan said to break the silent tension in the room, "What is your plan if you have any?"

"I say we should all split up," Germany said and Italy shrieked.

"No! We must a-stay together!" Italy objected and Germany shook his head no.

"We need to know who this 'Black Demon' is," Germany said and Japan nodded in agreement.

"I rike this idea, but one question," Japan asked and Germany nodded for him to continue, "What if this plan doesn't work and we all fall prisoner?"

"I have a feeling that the Allies want to know who the 'Black Demon' is just as much as we do and we could attract the 'Black Demon' to the Allies. The Allies become too focused on the 'Black Demon' that they don't see us slip away out of their clutches," Germany answered with confidence.

"What if there's more than one 'Black Demon?'" Japan asked.

"Oh, please! That's impossible!" Germany laughed then quickly stopped, "Japan, you're going to be dropped off in Belguim, Italy in Poland, and I am going to go to my borders." Japan nodded his head in agreement and Italy's face became nervous.

"_Why do we have to a-be split up? Why can't we a-stay together?" _Italy thought.

"We are going to do this in two days, no sick days, and you can't skip this Italy," Germany said and Japan nodded his head for the third time. Italy, after a little bit, nodded his head and Germany smiled.

"Go get prepared now. Quickly!" Germany ordered and the two other Axis Powers left to prepare.


	7. Chapter 7

Italy was walking down a gravel road in a small, Albanian village to hopefully reel in some Allies. His stomach rumbled and he sighed.

"I wish Germany would have a-let me take some a-pasta with me to snack on a-now," Italy thought and he sat down on the ground, "Albanian food is a-really sucky, and they a-make sure to always a-screw up my order. Maybe it's because I a-took over their a-country?" Italy heard the squeak of a door opening. He screamed and started begging for mercy.

After a few minutes of begging, Italy heard laughter and looked up to see that it had been only an elderly Albanian woman exiting the building. He quickly crawled out of the old woman's way and felt the stinging pain as the woman whapped her cane on Italy's head.

"Kar," the old woman muttered and shuffled along. Italy sighed once again as he stood up.

"I just a-begged for mercy to a-woman. Germany is a-right when he says I'm a-stupid," Italy said as he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Sorry, let me a-get out of you a-way," Italy sadly said while looking at the ground. The hand was joined by another hand and Italy was pushed down to the ground.

"Thanks for the offer, man, but I'm actually looking for you, and I'm not an old lady," America said while keeping Italy pinned down by putting his right foot on Italy's chest. A black streak jumped off of a tall hut and Black Demon faced America. The figure had a Beretta Model 38/42 9mm Parabellum pointed at America's head, and Italy watched as Black Demon tried to fully squeeze the trigger, but dropped the gun onto the graveled road.

"What are you a-doing? Aren't you supposed to be a-saving me?" Italy screamed in shock.

"I cannot fight America, I can't shoot America," Black Demon said while falling to their knees. America walked over to Black Demon and tied both Italy's and Black Demon's wrists together. America whistled and three American soldiers, that probably were back up, came out of one of the similar straw and mud huts. An American Jeep drove out from behind the same hut and the American soldiers threw Black Demon and Italy into the back of the rugged automobile. America walked to the back of the Jeep where Italy and Black Demon were thrown into and glared at Black Demon's covered head.

"Where is your hideout?" America demanded and Black Demon sighed.

"No use hiding its location any longer…Matera," Black Demon said with self-disappointment.

"Italy?" Italy said in shock and Black Demon nodded. America smirked and punched Black Demon in the middle of its hooded head. He then hopped into the passenger seat of the Jeep and signaled the driver to drive, most likely to a nearby air base.

While driving in the middle of a dusty terrain, Italy's head drooped.

"I a-hope that Germany and Japan are a-safe," Italy whispered to himself right after the Jeep bounced off of a rock.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Japan was studying the odd and steaming pastry that sat on his plate in front of him.

"So, this is a waffle?" Japan asked the waitress.

"Yes! Isn't it beautiful? Its davits, its crunchy and golden skin, and its warm and soft inside," the Belgium waitress said happily. Japan took a bite of the dish and almost choked.

"Oh my god, are you alright sir?" The waitress asked after Japan had a drink of water.

"It's dericious!" Japan exclaimed and quickly finished it as the waitress smiled. Japan stood up, paid the waitress for his meal, and left the quaint and Belgium restaurant. Japan sighed and breathed in the sweet smelling air. Japan felt a tap on his shoulder and heard the waitress's voice say, "You forgot the change."

Japan turned around to see France holding a pistol.

"Did you like my acting? I've been practicing my Belgium accent for days just for a performance like this," France said with his normal accent. Japan, grabbing his sword, jumped forward while facing France, who just grabbed a rose out of a pocket on his bright uniform. Japan prepared to attack, but saw that France had a look of fear on his face. Japan looked at his right shoulder and saw a large rifle, aimed at France and resting on his shoulder.

"What the…" Japan said, but Black Demon put a black and leather gloved finger to its covered lips. France stepped back while grabbing a large and iron pan from a nearby table.

"No! I'm not letting you hurt my magnificent hair again!" France said while putting the pan onto his head. Black Demon giggled, a very feminine giggle as Japan observed, and dropped the rifle. France and Japan both stared at the "very serious" battler, on the ground gasping for air from laughing hard. Japan sighed and, knowing what was probably next, sat down on the ground and offered his wrists like a begging dog to France. France then, with a little bit of embarrassment, tied together Japan's wrists then walked over to Black Demon. France, annoyed at Black Demon's laughing, slapped his opponent and pouted. Black Demon, now taking a break from laughing and noticing that they were tied up, moved their hands around.

"Hey!" Black Demon yelled, their ungendered voice surprising Japan, "Why so tight? Just because I might kill you if you hurt the Jap doesn't mean that the rope needs to be tight!" Japan opened his mouth to say something, but closed it for the thought of being unformal. France knelt down to be "eye-to-eye" with Black Demon.

"Now, you filthy dung who now has China as hostage, if you tell me where your headquarters is, I'll loosen your bindings," France said and Black Demon nodded with excitement.

"Of course! It's in Matera," Black Demon said quickly. France stepped back.

"Matera, Italy?" France asked and Black Demon nodded again with as much excitement as the first time, "I see…" Black Demon whimpered and fidgeted on the stony sidewalk.

"You're welcome for the information, but can you please loosen the ropes? My fingertips are starting to go numb!" Black Demon whined and both Japan and France sighed at the same time.

"This is the 'astounding protector' of Italy and Germany? I don't think I rill ever understand Europeen cluture," Japan thought as France moved to loosen the ropes. At the same time, France was thinking to himself.

"This is not the opponent I had faced earlier. Oh well. My hair hasn't been injured so far during this mission," France thought as he loosened the ropes. Upon loosening, Black Demon relaxed easily.

"Ahh, much better. Thank you, France," Black Demon said and France scowled as he called over some French soldiers in an American Jeep.

"Do you like it, silly bad guys? Even though stupid America built the vehicle, it is very good for quick movement," France said as his soldier loaded Black Demon and Japan into the open trunk of the Jeep, "Oh, so that you know, we aren't going to drive all the way to Italy in this American trash. No, we are going to fly to your H.Q." France hopped into the passenger seat and Ally, Axis, and stranger drove off to the headquarters of the stranger.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile as Italy and Japan were being saved, Germany was on the outskirts of his home with his right arm in a sling. He paced back and forth along his border as Germany waited impatiently for some Allies. He paused and looked at his slinged arm, trying to lift it but quickly lowered it back down with a wince.

"Stupid arm, stupid injury, and, most importantly, stupid Allies. Why did the bullet have to hit my shooting arm. I can't shoot crap with my left. Maybe this is what it feels like to be Italy. Useless," Germany thought to himself. He heard what sounded like a voice so he looked at a nearby hill and saw a small, fast-moving figure. Germany grabbed his binoculars and saw that it was Russia in a dark and seething rage with the three Baltic States following, out of fear, close behind Russia. Germany lowered his binoculars as Russia scaled the hill and appeared in front of Germany seconds later. Russia had an iron faucet pipe in his hand with the Baltics behind him panting and out of breath. Germany automatically reached for his pistol with his right hand and winced. He was both outnumbered and unarmed. He threw up his left hand.

"Okay, Russia, I…" Germany started but saw that the anger in Russia's face went from a Level 9 to a Level 13.

Black Demon was here.

Germany looked behind him to see Black Demon with a small broadsword in their right hand. Russia smiled, but the smile dripped with a thirst of blood and revenge.

"So, we meet elusive protector of the Axis," Russia said with the Blatics finally starting to regain their breaths.

"I actually go by Black Demon now. Gave myself a name for myself," Black Demon coyly responded. Russia struck with his pipe and Black Demon just barely blocked it with the broadsword. Russia struck many times, but was stopped each time by Black Demon.

Russia paused a few minutes into the battle and Black Demon attacked. The attack was just barely blocked by the smallest Baltic, Latvia, with a "miniature" version of Russia's pipe. Black Demon stepped back, trembling and dropping the sword. Black Demon sank to their knees and Latvia's face formed a confused look.

"I couldn't…I could attack anyone…just not Lati," Black Demon cried and Russia's creepy/evil smile reappeared on his face. He had Lithuania and Estonia tied Germany's left and both of Black Demon's wrists together. Latvia couldn't move a muscle, so Russia just let him stand there like a statue. Russia kneeled down to get eye-level with Black Demon, whose mask was wet with tears.

"Now, tell me where your hideout is, da, or you might have to feel the wrath of Russia," Russia said with self-assuredness. Black Demon stifled a sob and you could tell that they smiled because of the wet mask.

"Your love…for China. That's why you are doing this…so you can see your friend…your love," Black Demon said in-between sobs and Russia slapped her. Latvia ran up to Russia and grabbed his arm before he could slap Black Demon again.

"Don't, please," Latvia quietly requested and Russia calmed.

"Please, da, tell me your hideout location, da, or you may not have a decision about whether or not you want to become one with Russia," Russia said and Black Demon sighed.

"Matera, Italy," Black Demon sighed and Russia excitedly threw both Black Demon and Germany over his shoulders and ran off in the direction of Italy.


	10. Chapter 10

America, Italy, and their Black Demon arrived at Matera first and Italy was now observing the building. The headquarters was a medium-sized building that was clearly modeled after Ancient Roman architecture. It blended in easily with the other buildings in the town. Italy then saw a large dust cloud moving in his direction up the brick road and Russia was in the middle of the cloud. America looked up.

"Russia! I caught Black Demon!" America yelled while waving Russia over. On closer inspection, Russia had another Black Demon on his left shoulder and Germany on his right with the Baltics now catching up. Russia and America looked at each other with confused looks as Russia took Germany and his Black Demon off of his shoulders.

"What are you talking about? That is obviously an imposter, da. I have the real Black Demon," Russia assuredly said with a warm smile. He and America started arguing about the issue and Italy ran to Germany.

"Germany! I was so a-worried about you! Is your arm alright?" Italy said quickly and Germany grunted, "What's a-matter?" Germany looked Italy in the eye.

"So far, my plan is in shambles. We just have to hope that Japan…" Germany started, but he stopped when he saw France standing in a heroic pose in an American Jeep that was driving up the road to the hideout.

"Hello, Allies! I have caught Black Demon," France said while literally jumping out of the Jeep, "I bet you guys didn't even catch any…"

France stopped when he saw the other Allies, each with their own Black Demons. France's soldiers were currently getting Japan and France's Black Demon out of the open trunk of the Jeep.

"Hey! Why do you guys have posers of moi's Black Demon?" France asked while flipping his hair.

"Posers? Of your hired actor? Oh please, my Black Demon is the real one," America said proudly and both of the other Allies's faces became angry.

"'No multiple Black Demons' you said. 'We will be able to sneak away while they fight' you said," Japan said and Germany glared in his direction, but said nothing. The Allies argued for about ten minutes while the Black Demons, Axis Powers, and Baltic States watched in embarrassment.

Then, America's Black Demon stepped forward.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS INFERNAL BICKERING! We are all the real Black Demon! I've had enough! Demons," America's Black Demon yelled, "we shall show these Allies a tour of our hideout." The closest Black Demon, Russia's, knocked the door of the hideout in a pre-mastered pattern and the sound of a bolt being moved filled the other's ears. The door opened without an opener and the Black Demons all walked into their hideout with the Axis, Allies, and Baltics following them.

Italy looked at beautiful Roman works of art that hung on the tan walls of the long hallways they walked through that eventually lead to a dark and dank room. There were six chairs with about three meters of rope sitting in one of the corners of the totally concrete room. The Black Demons sat down in three of the chairs and then motioned for the Axis Power prisoners to sit in the other three chairs, which they reluctantly did. The Baltic States decided to try to stay out of the way by standing in one of the corners and the Allies stood in front of their prisoners. France's Black Demon huffed and caught the attention of the Allies.

"Yes, fake Black Demon," America said looking coyly at France.

"Well, first off: there are THREE Black Demons! Get that into your heads," France's Black Demon said, "Secondly: aren't you guys going to tie us to the chairs or something? I still can stand." France's Black Demon showed that they could stand and then sat back down.

"Use handcuffs! They are so cool! They are in the room to the right of this one!" Russia's Black Demon piped up and Russia sent Lithuania to grab the cuffs.

After a few minutes, America's Black Demon sighed.

"Wow, this is definitely not how I imagined being captured by the 'feared' Allies," America's Black Demon sighed and America became defensive.

"What? You little…" America started to say when France put a hand on America's right shoulder to calm him down. A few more minutes passed when Russia's Black Demon tapped their right toe.

"Yes?" France asked and Russia's Black Demon looked up from looking at the floor.

"Are you guys the only ones that are going to watch us? What about Britain?" Russia's Black Demon asked and America eased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about the limey," America said and France went to wait for Britain outside of the hideout with his Black Demon while America and Russia argued with their Black Demons.


End file.
